


This Doesn't Deserve a Title

by PKLucky



Series: Kiran's Sexual Escapades [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crack, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: In which Matthew sucks Kiran's toes.Just take the fic and leave me with my shame.





	This Doesn't Deserve a Title

**Author's Note:**

> kav this is all your fault
> 
> also this is a **_NON-CANON_** sequel to Thief of My Heart.

For Kiran, cuddling with Matthew in her bed after a particularly long and exhausting day would be absolute heaven for her. Today, she just so happened to pay heaven a visit. Kiran hummed happily to herself as she nuzzled against Matthew’s chest.

Matthew chuckled as he stroked her hair, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes~” Kiran limply wrapped an arm around Matthew’s body and buried her face further into Matthew’s chest.

Matthew smiled and rubbed Kiran’s back, “Hey, Kiran?”

Kiran replied back without looking up, “Mm?”

“Could I, uh,” A light blush rose to Matthew’s cheeks, “Could I do something a little weird with you?”

Kiran glanced up and stifled a laugh, “Dude,” She gestured to her drawer full of sex toys she bought from Anna many weeks back, “we’ve done all sorts of kinky shit since we’ve been together. I  _ highly _ doubt whatever you have in mind will be too weird for my tastes.”

Matthew shrugged, “Okay, if you say so. Could you lay down on the bed for me, then?”

Kiran nodded and stretched herself out on the bed. She looked at Matthew coyly, “Ready whenever you are.”

Matthew grinned as he positioned himself at the foot of the bed. He gently lifted Kiran’s foot and peeled off her sock. Matthew closed his eyes and kissed her foot. Kiran craned her neck up, looking at Matthew curiously. He played with her toes, lightly tapping them and wiggling them around.

Kiran curled her toes, threw her head back, and quietly giggled in response, “H-Hey, that tickles…!”

Matthew smiled slyly and kissed Kiran’s foot one last time. He then took her big toe into his mouth and started sucking on it.

Kiran’s eyes widened, “Um???” She catapulted her body up and stared at Matthew with a mix of disgust and confusion. “Matthew…? What… Just….  _ What _ ???”

Matthew looked back at Kiran and responded with her toe still in his mouth, “Wuh?”

Kiran kept opening and closing her mouth, raising and lowering a finger, trying to find the words to say. In the end, she face-palmed and groaned in frustration, “You know what? Never mind. I’m way too tired for this shit.” She flopped back onto the bed and loosely gestured to Matthew, “Fuck it. Do whatever foot stuff you want. I don’t give a fuck right now.”

Matthew shrugged and continued to suck Kiran’s toe. He teased it with his tongue, gliding it all around the toe. He closed his lips tighter around the toe and sucked on it harder. Groaning from pleasure, Matthew continued to suck and started to rub his hardening erection. He took the toe out of his mouth and moved on to the next one, gently closing his lips around it and licking it all over, just as he did before. Matthew’s breathing became more uneven as his cock twitched in his hand. He let out a gasp as he took in another one of Kiran’s toes into his mouth, moaning as he proceeded to suck on both of them.

Kiran covered her face with her hands, hoping that Matthew doesn’t notice her flushed face. As much as she hated to admit it, hearing Matthew enjoying himself made Kiran feel hot and bothered as well. She craned her neck up to see Matthew going to town on her foot. She swore at herself as she laid her head back down on the pillow. She reached down her pants and fingered her wet hole, praying to god her boyfriend doesn’t interpret this as her enjoying her toes being sucked.

Matthew glanced up at Kiran and saw her fingering herself. He picked up his pace with the sucking and the rubbing of his erection. He grunted with pleasure as his muscles tightened and his body grew hotter.

The two of them continued to pleasure themselves until a wave of ecstasy overcame them. They yelped out and collapsed into the bed, heaving and gasping.

Matthew crawled up on the bed and laid himself next to Kiran. He showed her a tired grin, “Had fun?”

Kiran narrowed her eyes at Matthew. She let out an annoyed sigh, faced the ceiling, and face-palmed with her clean hand.

Matthew frowned, “Are you mad?”

Kiran stayed silent.

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, “If you want to call it even, you can return the favor--”

“ _ Absolutely not. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ should leave Tumblr.


End file.
